In recent years, due to environmental issues, fuel cell technology has gained attention as an electric and motive power source that allows for clean emissions and high-energy efficiency.
A fuel cell system is an energy exchange system that supplies hydrogen gas or gas with a high concentration of hydrogen as the fuel and oxygen gas or air containing oxygen as the oxidant to a composite consisting of an electrolyte and an electrode medium, which is the fuel cell, causing an electrochemical reaction that changes the chemical energy to electric energy.
In general, the change in the temperature of the fuel cell causes the electric current/voltage characteristics of the fuel cell to change. One example of a system that is already known and disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-357526, is a system that learns electric current/voltage characteristics that have this temperature sensitivity. In Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-357526, a linear approximation formula is produced of the relationship between the electric current and voltage of the fuel cell and this approximation formula is used to learn the current/voltage characteristics of the fuel cell.
The above listed issues lead to a difficulty in performing accurate learning of the current/voltage characteristics in relation to the change in temperature.